


Moving Day

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Bakery AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Wheeljack moves in with Airstream.





	Moving Day

Wheeljack sent down the last box before wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was so glad to finally be done with this... They had been moving the boxes up here for nearly three hours. She never realized how much crap she had until she packed it up in boxes and brought it to this new apartment. Her boyfriend's apartment. Because they were moving in together.

She was still trying to get used to that. She just worked at a bakery, making the pastries and selling them, and she was "shacking up" with the law student who came by the shop so much. A very handsome, kind, and loving law student... It was rather weird, all things considered. She was used to customers getting swooned by the other clerks and bakers, thinking that they were special or something because they smiled... And then Airstream showed up. Wheeljack knew she fell first; he was so handsome and charming, his small talk would make her day whenever he came by.

So when her coworkers were convinced he liked her, she wasn't sure. After all, he was probably just being nice like how her coworkers were just being nice to the customers. She wasn’t about to take his kindness the wrong way like customers would do to them.

And then he asked her out. He gave her his number. And they just grew closer and closer until she said she loved him. And he said the same.

Still, she never considered that he would ask her to move in with him. Yes, she had been talking about wanting to move out of her crowded apartment that had three roommates and only two bedrooms and one bath, but… She hadn’t been trying to hint at moving in together. The thought had never even crossed her mind!

Then he asked her. Asked that, since she was looking for somewhere knew to live, why couldn’t she just move in with him?

So now there she was, moving into his very nice one bedroom apartment. Not a studio, an actual apartment. She knew he came from money and she had been to his place before, but… How was he able to afford this while being a busy law student, she would never know. Sure, he worked part-time at a law firm, but… She would definitely have to ask more about his family soon. 

Either way, he had told her not to worry too much about the bills. Since rent was nearly $1800 a month, he told her she could just pay what she had been paying for her old apartment before and he would take care of the rest.  

She wouldn’t let this go on forever though. Once she became the owner of the shop, she would definitely help with the bills more. Being the manager still paid fine, but not enough to help out completely. Luckily he understood that, but still. She wasn’t going to be a burden forever.

Of course, with all her boxes in the way, she would be a burden for a little bit… At least until all of her crap was put away and stored somewhere. So many books and cooking utensils and clothes and all sorts of other things she didn’t realize she had until she packed it all up. She moved to pick up one of the boxes, bending down to get a good grip...

Two hands were suddenly at her waist before moving up to grope her breasts. Wheeljack squeaked, letting go of the box as she jerked up in surprise. The hands left her as she turned around, eyes locking with Airstream’s smiling face. She blushed, laughing as his arms wrapped around her to pull her to him.

“What’re you doing?” she chuckled, letting him plant soft kisses over her face.

“You’re moving in,” he said while his hands moved down to grope her backside. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week, you know?”

Her hands came up to seize his face, holding him still so she could kiss him. Then she pulled back, both of them smiling brightly. He wasn’t the only one who had been excited about this. She had been eager to move in with him too… She was just glad he had gotten a day to himself that allowed him to help her move in. She knew law school was hard, especially when you were a student in your third year and had a job at a legal firm.

She knew that even with moving in, they wouldn’t be able to spend a whole lot of time together, but it would more than before. Not just him coming into the bakery every once in a while to pick up a pastry. They would be together more than just a few short times and the occasional date. And she was looking forward to that.

Wheeljack kissed him again, chuckling when his hands rubbed over her jeans. “You want to do it now?”

“We’re celebrating,” he said, slowly forcing her to walk backwards down the hallway. “A little home welcoming, as it were.”

Her hands were feverishly pulling up his shirt. “You’re welcoming me to my new place with sex?”

“I don’t see you complaining.” He pushed her hands away to pull his shirt off, throwing it to the side before pressing his girlfriend against a wall. “In fact, you look rather excited.”

“Well, you look good naked.”

“As do you,” he chuckled, pulling her shirt off before kissing her again.

Wheeljack held his face as they started making their way back to the bedroom. This was not what she had been expecting to do today, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. She was just happy. Happy to be with a man who loved her and who probably wanted to be with her forever. It was just moving in together…

But she honestly never thought something like this would happen. Not to her. She had had a few boyfriends, she had her fair shares of romance, but nothing like this. Men didn’t flock to her for romance, just friendship. She had thought she would spend her life at the bakery and at her cramped little apartment alone.

And she had accepted that at first. She had accepted that she might have just been destined for a life alone with a couple dogs. She had plenty of friends, a lot of friends who were always willing to come and hang out… She wouldn’t have been lonely. She had never really been lonely.

“Wheeljack…”

She snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that they had made it to the bedroom. Airstream pushed her down on top of the sheets, kissing up and down her jaw line. A shiver went down her spine, rubbing her thighs together. He made her feel so good, so alive… She never would have known how much she wanted this if it weren’t for him.

It was scary, thinking this could blow up in her face, but damn it, she wanted it. She wanted to try. She wanted to be with him for as long as the universe willed… And she prayed it willed it until they both died.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too…” Then a smirk came across his face, one of his hands at her jeans. “So do you mind taking these off?”

She chuckled. Maybe she could have a moment later. For now, she just wanted to revel in this happiness. A happiness which included a couple orgasms and some warm snuggling in the afternoon sun. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
